Life Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. =Life Creatures= Creations by Gaia, Goddess of Life Frogs and Cockatrices In the beginning days, when many of the Gods went to ask Gaia the Goddess of Life about how to create Life, Gaia was generous and helped all that came. She did not build her armies like the others though; she wanted peace, and the forests of Life that belonged to her stayed peaceful as well, thriving with all sorts of creatures. However, very soon the turmoil began. As the Phase spiders of Aether began to invade, and Flesh Spiders and Abominations crawled into the forest, Gaia became desperate to save the forests of Life. Taking the common frogs that were adapted to live anywhere in the forest, Gaia imbued it with the power of Life itself and gave it gifts of strength. Gaia then sent these powerful frogs to fight the invaders. As the direct threat was taken care of, she improved upon the frogs, Horned Frogs as she had called them, and bred them to produce larger and terrifying frogs. These were then called Giant Frogs, and served to protect the oldest trees in the forest. Gaia was unhappy though. Her frogs were too fragile as more and more of them are dying as they throw themselves into the heat of battle. Deciding to create a more sturdy creature, she was given inspiration as she saw a cockatrice survive an attack from an abomination, deftly dodging it's attack and running away. She then took some of these cockatrices and bred them to produce stronger creatures, in the meantime giving them the same gifts as the frogs. Then, she watched the cockatrices bolster the ranks of the defenders. Rustlers/ Leaf Dragons Although the Cockatrices had managed to reduce the casualties, Gaia could not bear to watch as the creatures of Life die. Also, there were not enough frogs and cockatrices to stop the invaders. Gaia then knew that she needed another creature to help support the guardians of the forests. Having an idea, she took a branch from on of the oldest trees and breathed Life onto it. Immediately it sprang to life- a miniature bird with wings of leaves. Along with leaves came the power of photosynthesis. Using Life to enhance this, the Rustlers could now absorb Light and convert to Life; pulsing with it, it caused the Frogs and Cockatrices to breed rapidly to meet the ongoing threat. Gaia also found though, the Rustlers who stayed long in the sun and were experienced in the art of phtosynthesis eventually grew into stronger, minature dragons. Gaia decided to name these evolved forms Leaf Dragons. Forest Spirit/ Spectres Originally the souls of the oldest trees, these ancient spirits have left their dying trees in search of a new life. Creating a new body from themselves out of twigs, branches and leaves, the Forest Spirits as they called themselves adapted better and better to the environment, eventually becoming an entirely new species of half-plant half-beast. They also have the ability to grow and retract roots at any given time, and to absorb moisture through their leafy armor. If provided with a ready source of water, these harmless looking Forest Spirits can suddenly grow into massive, destructive creatures.They were not part of Gaia's army, and wish for peace. However, when the Fire Spirits from Brigid's volcano burnt a fiery path through the forest, the Forest Spirits could not refuse the call to arms. Gallantly fighting on the battle field, absorbing water rapidly to sustain and increase their strength, along with their skill at using their wooden swords and leaf shields, caused them to be feared by their enemies. Gaia were so pleased with them that the most loyal and old of the Spirits were given a little piece of Gaia's powers, so that they may grow ever so quickly. These powerful Spirits were renamed Spectres, carving themselves a name as they weave a trail of terror, never stopping their horrifying growth. Forest Scorpions/ Scorpions The deathstalkers in Thanatos's army were heavily abused by their stronger cousins, the Flesh Spiders while the sun is not eclipsed. Sick and weary of being pushed about, some of the Deathstalkers decided to sneak over to Gaia's forests for a new life. Gaia was furious when she found out, but after listening to their story, she empathised with them and let them go into the forest with one stern warning- that they were not allowed to use their poison, and that they must adapt themselves to the new environment. Some deathstalkers were horrified at the strict restrictions and went back to Thanatos. Some died in the forest. Only a few survived after long months, those intelligent enough to find something to sharpen their stingers on, so it could penetrate the skin of their prey. Soon, although their attack was little, they managed to survive in the forest, having to change their body structure to camouflage as well. Gaia then told them they had passed the test of determination and are now allowed to use their poison. The new deathstalkers were very happy and lived in the forest, eventually mating with the ordinary scorpions. The children had milder poisons though, but did not really affect them as they have an advantage over their old brothers the deathstalkers (their sharpened stingers easily impale them). These scorpions were dubbed "Forest Scorpions" by Gaia, but those who have adapted excellently and can live anywhere were merely called "Scorpions." Emerald Dragons/ Jade Dragons One unusually peaceful day, the forest was suddenly thrown into turmoil by an unexpected and rather destructive visitor. Gaia rushed to the horrifying scene where a rampant Purple Dragon was ripping up trees by the roots. Even Gaia's battle-hardened Giant Frogs could not fight it; those who feebly threw themselves against it was either trampled to death or slashed by the razor sharp claws. Rallying a massive force, Gaia led the charge against this monster, finally driving it off. Although the attack was over, Gaia knew that it would come again if she did not find a solution to this problem. Suddenly, she saw a sleeping Leaf Dragon and was fascinated by the beauty and symmetry of it. Then, she thought:" I must have a dragon of my own, lest the other Gods would over the sacred forests of Life." Lifting the Leaf Dragon gently, she ripped of a piece of raw power off herself and fed it to the Leaf Dragon. Immediately, it underwent an epic metamorphosis- it grew to a towering large size as its leaves on its back morphed into rock-hard scales. Its wings lengthened and beat strongly, taking it up into the air. Gaia was awe-struck by this beautiful creation and set out to do this to some select Leaf Dragons. These Emerald Dragons as she dubbed them had far more stamina than most dragons. Some of the more beautiful and more adapted dragons were called Jade Dragons. These elite dragons led the charge against those who dare attack the forest. Category:Fan-made Lore